


*You feel like you're going to have a sad time.

by ghoststoriesandothershit (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Gen, Multiple Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ghoststoriesandothershit
Summary: What a boss fight against storyshift!Chara might look like.*You feel a ghost from another life crawling on your back.





	*You feel like you're going to have a sad time.

*Greetings.

*Haven't seen you around in a while.

*Been having fun?

*...

*Ha.

*I've been thinking, mirror.

*What do you think the true nature of humanity is?

*...

*You know, I used to believe we were hopeless. That we weren't worth anything, that we couldn't change.

*Since I came here, that way of thinking changed.

*...

*No comment?

*...Ha ha ha...

*Well, how about this for a speculation?

*Do you think you are above consequences?

**[YES] [NO]**

**[if YES]**  
*Exactly.

*But if you step forward once more...

*I'll prove to you how wrong you are.

 **[if NO]**  
*Then what are you trying to find?

*If you search any longer, you will have to face what you've been avoiding.

 

**[move forward]**

*Ha...

*Sorry, mom.

*It was never avoidable.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*I bet it's sunny on the surface.

*Children playing under the watchful eye of their parents.

*People falling in love, first dates, old anniversaries.

*The same things used to happen here, you know?

*Smile, mirror.

*On a day as fine as this, humans like us...

*S H O U L D  B E  D E A D  W H E R E  W E  S T A N D

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*Greetings, mirror.

*What's wrong?

*Something about your face looks... frustrated.

*Guess I'm gonna make the king proud, huh?

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*I bet it's sunny on the surface.

*Children playing under the watchful eye of their parents.

*People falling in love, first dates, old anniversaries.

*The same things used to happen here, you know?

*Smile, mirror.

*On a day as fine as this, humans like us...

*S H O U L D  B E  D E A D  W H E R E  W E  S T A N D

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*...

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm, twice in a row now, right?

*Haha, it's been a while. I've haven't been able to LOAD since you turned up.

*I suppose that means I can only die once.

*...You, on the other hand...

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*I bet it's sunny on the surface.

*Children playing under the watchful eye of their parents.

*People falling in love, first dates, old anniversaries.

*The same things used to happen here, you know?

*Smile, mirror.

*On a day as fine as this, humans like us...

*S H O U L D  B E  D E A D  W H E R E  W E  S T A N D

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*...

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm, thrice in a row now, right?

*Did you know that there isn't a word after thrice?

*Once, twice, thrice, nothing else.

*Maybe you should give up so I don't have to make one up.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*I bet it's sunny on the surface.

*Children playing under the watchful eye of their parents.

*People falling in love, first dates, old anniversaries.

*The same things used to happen here, you know?

*Smile, mirror.

*On a day as fine as this, humans like us...

*S H O U L D  B E  D E A D  W H E R E  W E  S T A N D

*I always did wonder why my mother worked up to her strongest attack instead of using it first.

**[ACT >CHECK]**

_*Chara. 1 ATK, 1 DEF._

_Human. Hit the right place and you'll kill them._

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm-

*Uh.

*Quice- fice-no-

*Four times in a row, right?

*Let's just pretend that slip up never happened.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*I bet it's sunny on the surface.

*Children playing under the watchful eye of their parents.

*People falling in love, first dates, old anniversaries.

*The same things used to happen here, you know?

*Smile, mirror.

*On a day as fine as this, humans like us...

*Sorry, I got distracted. Anyway, it's my dad's favourite sort of day. Why not stop for a game of catch?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm, five times in a row, right?

*Wow.

*You're kind of bad at this, aren't you?

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

 

*Ready?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

[player dies]

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm, six times in a row now, right?

*You really ARE bad at this, huh?

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

 

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm, seven times in a row now, right?

*Hey! That's how many years I've lived here!

*Maybe it's your lucky number!

*Or maybe it's mine.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm, eight times in a row now, right?

*Hey! That's how many years I will have lived here next year!

*I'll have to make sure I stick around for another year.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*God, you have no idea what it's like.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Knowing that, no matter what you achieve, what you do...

*It's all going to be RESET.

**[player dies]**

 

 

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm, six times in a row now, right?

*Wait.

*Sorry, sorry, that's nine.

*I don't think I've LOADed this much in my life.

*I never died as much as you do.

*Ha ha.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*God, you have no idea what it's like.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Knowing that, no matter what you achieve, what you do...

*It's all going to be RESET.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Look, I get how alluring that power is. I had the ability to RESET, too.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But I never abused it like you do.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To know that, when everyone's hopes and dreams have been achieved, you'd just rip them all away?

*How can you live with yourself?

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm, ten times in a row now, right?

*Hey! That's pretty impressive!

*Maybe you should RESET. 

*You know, so you can go tell someone who cares.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*God, you have no idea what it's like.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Knowing that, no matter what you achieve, what you do...

*It's all going to be RESET.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Look, I get how alluring that power is. I had the ability to RESET, too.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But I never abused it like you do.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To know that, when everyone's hopes and dreams have been achieved, you'd just rip them all away?

*How can you live with yourself?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To be honest, if there was no one else to teach you a lesson, I'd be in Bratty's about now.

*Sipping on a hot chocolate, eating fries...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Unfortunately for you, I'm not that lazy.

**[ACT >CHECK]**

_*Chara. 1 ATK, 1 DEF._

_Human. Has to get tired at some point. Keep going._

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I think I recognize that expression.

*You've died, hmm...

*Eleven times in a row?

*I'm sure I already told you I've never died this much myself.

*I don't think I can keep track from this point on, you'll have to help me out.

*We'll start at twelve.

 

 

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*God, you have no idea what it's like.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Knowing that, no matter what you achieve, what you do...

*It's all going to be RESET.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Look, I get how alluring that power is. I had the ability to RESET, too.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But I never abused it like you do.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To know that, when everyone's hopes and dreams have been achieved, you'd just rip them all away?

*How can you live with yourself?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To be honest, if there was no one else to teach you a lesson, I'd be in Bratty's about now.

*Sipping on a hot chocolate, eating fries...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Unfortunately for you, I'm not that lazy.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I just know that, watching you slaughter everything I care about...

*I can't stand by and watch anymore.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Having said that... you are a little careless with those legs of yours, huh? Listen, mirror.

*I know you didn't tell me what you thought before, but after all this time... after every moment I've spent caring for Asriel, loving my parents, doing my best to do good by monsterkind... I can't believe humans are truly evil. I can't believe I'M truly evil. I used to be like you, mirror. When I lived on the surface, I was... empty. I couldn't care about anyone, I couldn't feel anything but pain and anger and hopelessness. But I'm more than that, mirror, and so are you. When I look at you, I see someone like myself. Someone who can change. Someone who can deserve love. Someone who can have a family. Please, mirror. Lay down your weapon, and... close your eyes and feel.

_*Chara is sparing you!_

**[MERCY]**

**[SPARE]**

*...You really did it?

*Ah.

*Human...

*I can feel how hard that was for you. To let go of everything you fought for. But it was for the best.

*I promise, mirror... I won't let it go to waste.

**[player dies]**

*I hope I didn't hurt your feelings.

*I'd love to be friends again, partner.

*Unfortunately, regarding this...

*Y O U  M A D E  Y O U R  C H O I C E  L O N G  A G O

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*Sigh.

*Once more into the fray.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*God, you have no idea what it's like.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Knowing that, no matter what you achieve, what you do...

*It's all going to be RESET.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Look, I get how alluring that power is. I had the ability to RESET, too.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But I never abused it like you do.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To know that, when everyone's hopes and dreams have been achieved, you'd just rip them all away?

*How can you live with yourself?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To be honest, if there was no one else to teach you a lesson, I'd be in Bratty's about now.

*Sipping on a hot chocolate, eating fries...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Unfortunately for you, I'm not that lazy.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I just know that, watching you slaughter everything I care about...

*I can't stand by and watch anymore.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Having said that... you are a little careless with those legs of yours, huh? Listen, mirror.

*You know, some people would say friendship is the key to solving all the world's problems...

_*Chara is sparing you!_

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Wow, you look... really mad. Did I convince you? Asriel tells me I can be quite the influence on my friends when I want to be. Ha ha...

*Well, seeing as you came back... I suppose we weren't friends at all. Don't tell the other Charas, okay? It'd break their little hearts.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I know it's stupid, but before you did all this, I was really hopeful we could be friends. I always knew the anomaly was a human, you see, and I thought that if they were offered a loving home, they'd stop it.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I thought maybe they just needed... to learn how kind monsters were.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But that's a child talking, isn't it? You're the sort of human who doesn't understand kindness.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*You're just going to keep killing and growing and rebuilding until... listen, human, someday you'll need to QUIT.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Before something really bad happens.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*...

*Uh, psst, human?

*That day's today.

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*Sigh.

*Once more into the fray.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*God, you have no idea what it's like.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Knowing that, no matter what you achieve, what you do...

*It's all going to be RESET.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Look, I get how alluring that power is. I had the ability to RESET, too.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But I never abused it like you do.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To know that, when everyone's hopes and dreams have been achieved, you'd just rip them all away?

*How can you live with yourself?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To be honest, if there was no one else to teach you a lesson, I'd be in Bratty's about now.

*Sipping on a hot chocolate, eating fries...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Unfortunately for you, I'm not that lazy.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I just know that, watching you slaughter everything I care about...

*I can't stand by and watch anymore.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Having said that... you are a little careless with those legs of yours, huh? Listen, mirror.

*You know, some people would say friendship is the key to solving all the world's problems...

_*Chara is sparing you!_

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I suppose it was foolish to expect that to work.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I know it's stupid, but before you did all this, I was really hopeful we could be friends. I always knew the anomaly was a human, you see, and I thought that if they were offered a loving home, they'd stop it.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I thought maybe they just needed... to learn how kind monsters were.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But that's a child talking, isn't it? You're the sort of human who doesn't understand kindness.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*You're just going to keep killing and growing and rebuilding until... listen, human, someday you'll need to QUIT.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Before something really bad happens.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*...

*Uh, psst, human?

*That day's today.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Honestly, all this fighting is kind of draining on me.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*So if you don't let us take a break...

*I'm going to use my special attack.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Yeah, my special attack. Did Asriel tell you about his? Well, after your next move I'm going to use it, so maybe, if you don't want to live through that, you could QUIT about now.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*This is your last chance, human. Survive this and I'll be forced to show you my special attack.

**[player dies]**

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*Sigh.

*Once more into the fray.

 

**[FIGHT start!]**

*Let's stop playing around.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Haha, did you expect me to be like every other monster you meet?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Dad's been really stressed lately, you know. Something's messing with his reports. Some sort of anomaly in our our reality. Messing with the timelines, slipping into alternate universes...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*And then suddenly, it's all gone.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Ha ha.

*That's just you, isn't it?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*God, you have no idea what it's like.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Knowing that, no matter what you achieve, what you do...

*It's all going to be RESET.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Look, I get how alluring that power is. I had the ability to RESET, too.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But I never abused it like you do.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To know that, when everyone's hopes and dreams have been achieved, you'd just rip them all away?

*How can you live with yourself?

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*To be honest, if there was no one else to teach you a lesson, I'd be in Bratty's about now.

*Sipping on a hot chocolate, eating fries...

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Unfortunately for you, I'm not that lazy.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I just know that, watching you slaughter everything I care about...

*I can't stand by and watch anymore.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Having said that... you are a little careless with those legs of yours, huh? Listen, mirror.

*You know, some people would say friendship is the key to solving all the world's problems...

_*Chara is sparing you!_

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I suppose it was foolish to expect that to work.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I know it's stupid, but before you did all this, I was really hopeful we could be friends. I always knew the anomaly was a human, you see, and I thought that if they were offered a loving home, they'd stop it.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*I thought maybe they just needed... to learn how kind monsters were.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*But that's a child talking, isn't it? You're the sort of human who doesn't understand kindness.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*You're just going to keep killing and growing and rebuilding until... listen, human, someday you'll need to QUIT.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Before something really bad happens.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*...

*Uh, psst, human?

*That day's today.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Honestly, all this fighting is kind of draining on me.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*So if you don't let us take a break...

*I'm going to use my special attack.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Yeah, my special attack. Did Asriel tell you about his? Well, after your next move I'm going to use it, so maybe, if you don't want to live through that, you could QUIT about now.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*This is your last chance, human. Survive this and I'll be forced to show you my special attack.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Pant... pant... All right. Are you ready? Here we go.

*...

*Yeah, that's all.

*I'm not doing anything.

*And I'm not GOING to do anything, either.

*Ha ha ha! You see? I know I can't beat you. You'll just keep coming back. And one turn... One time you'll get lucky. And you're just going to kill me.

*And, um, seeing as how I can't LOAD anymore, that'll be it. So, I've decided it's not going to be your turn. Ever. It's my turn now, and it's my turn until you RESET. Even if we have to stay here for all eternity.

*Your SOUL resonates with complex feelings.

*There is a reason you continue to recreate this world.

*There is a reason you continue... to destroy it.

*I cannot understand your feelings, human.

*But I'm sure of one thing.

*You don't like being bored. You'll get bored like this. And then you'll finally QUIT.

*You're like me, aren't you? You're very... determined. You'll never give up... apparently, even if there appears to be absolutely NO reason to continue whatsoever. But... we are not the same, you and I. You're wracked with a perverted sentimentality. I can't understand you. You just keep going, no desire for good or evil, just to see what happens. Just because you think you can. And because you can, you will. But it doesn't mean you should.

*But now, you've reached the end. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who lead the world to its destruction.

*Are you content now?

**[YES] [NO]**

**[if YES]**

*Then why are you still here?

**[if NO]**

*Then what are you looking for?

 

*There is nothing left for you now. So, in my opinion, if you are reallly just curious about this world, the most interesting thing to do would be to (yawn) RESET and find another path.

**[FIGHT]**

**[MISS]**

*Oh, did you honestly think you'd be able to-

**[HIT 9999999]**

*...

*...

*...So, that's how it is, huh?

*Ha ha.

*Just... don't say I didn't warn you.

*Mirror... despite all this, might I suggest:

*If you choose to recreate this world once more, another route might be better suited.

*Sigh.

*Well.

*I'm going to Bratty's.

*Asriel? Do you want anything?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[LOAD] [QUIT]**

**[LOAD]**

*I... I can't recognize that expression at all...

*Ha ha.

*You're really a freak, aren't you?

 

 


End file.
